1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise apparatus arranged to permit torso exercise of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise apparatus of various types have been indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,568; 5,129,873; 3,893,667; 4,750,74O; and 5,072,932.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an exercise apparatus arranged for ease of use as well effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need to permit ease of exercising of an individual's torso.